When Dreams Die
by Lilith Darkholme
Summary: In a time when the Earth is at peace life seems to slowdown but have the protectors gotten to comfortable in their new lives and with the return of Sepheroth what does it really mean? Rated M for blood violence and Sexual content
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Final Fantasy franchise,. The following story is a work that I am doing entirely separate from the canon worlds of both FF7 and FF13. Despite Cloud making a single appearance in 13 he was not actually in the game this story starts during a somewhat peaceful time in the world and mixes many characters into the world who we don't know if they ever actually met or not.**

Final Fantasy

When Dreams Die

Cloud awoke in his room at the inn he was staying at despite being told countless times by Tifa and Lightning hell even Yuffie told him to get his own place. But he hadn't had a home sense he left his hometown, he had grown used to life on the road always traveling never staying in one place for long. As he stood up getting out of his bed he walked into the bathroom to take his morning shower his body scarred from his many battles in the past though apparently his scars didn't seem to bother Tifa or Lightning and Yuffie was head over heels for Vincent to even notice.

Tifa though she wouldn't admit it had a thing for Barrett and Marlene saw Tifa as a mother already. Cloud wasn't worried about getting into a lasting relationship like Feng and Vanille had done with each other though he was happy for all his friends who had been given the chance to settle down in this time of peace maybe he'd find someone, just maybe. Though rumors of Sepheroth did bother him the rumors were not bad but rather joyful instead of trying to kill all of humanity Sepheroth had taken up a protectors mantle again and even had some one working with him though the name was unknown all that was said was it was in fact a girl who seemed to enjoy using a whip and was very proficient in seduction.

Meanwhile across town Lightning was standing naked in her shower letting the water run over her decently sized breasts and down her tight stomach and thighs. She had woken up from a rather unusual dream one she was still feeling the effects of with her hardened nipples. She had been sharing a room with Cloud allowing her fingers to dance over each and every scar and feel the man's chiseled abs, as she was about to venture further south she bolted awake sitting up right in her bed. She was glad she slept nude it allowed for easy transition from bed to shower.

The only thing Lightning could keep thinking was why Cloud out of all the men she knew why Cloud Strife. Sure he was ex-Soldier and worked for Shinra before the new president took over and turned the company for the better of the planet. And Cloud did save the earth from Sepheroth who now seemed to be back doing her's and Cloud's old job of protecting people. But why was she suddenly having very sexual dreams of Cloud it wasn't like her to be influenced by anyone this strongly let alone dream of them in bed together.

As Lightning stepped out of the shower and began drying off she heard a knock on the door she went to answer the door not bothering to dress herself she didn't care about those things while in her own home. To her surprise it was her sister and her boyfriend Frost the bandit leader Lightning had worked with when trying to find and free her sister Sarah. Frost had to look away from Lightning before he suffered a nosebleed while Sarah just laughed at her sister and walked in with frost so Lightning could close the door.

"Pleasant surprise this early in the morning Sarah." Lighting said greeting her sister as she went about putting on a pair of shorts and white tank top no bra or panties. 

"yea we were up early this morning and saw Cloud walking about figured you would be up by now to so we came to visit, though I think Frost could have gone with out the peep show." Sarah giggled.

"Sorry bout that had you called ahead of time I'd have made sure I was dressed in my shorts at least. Lightning often roamed around topless in her apartment if she knew she was having friendly company over.

"it's fine." Frost said still not looking at her directly

"by the looks of it you had a very pleasant dream." Sarah teased as she always did about Lightning still being single.

"My dreams are none of your concerns Sarah but I guess you can say it was pleasing." Lightning confessed

"Oooo who was?" Sarah asked excitedly

"Dear I don't think we should pry into your Sisters dreams or lack of a love life." Frost said to Sarah sighing at how excited she had become

Sarah began to protest but lightning made an excuse of having to go run a few errands as she putt on her socks boots and her vest. Even taking her gun-blade just in case. While the world seemed peaceful you still had crime to worry about while not every thing was considerably dangerous the biggest problem were thieves and maybe a gang or two. As Lightning left Sarah and Frost made their way to visit a new shop in town a flower shop had just opened and Sarah wanted to see all the pretty flowers.

Tifa had heard about the Flower shop as well and while the was reminiscing of the past and about Aries the girl she was never able to tell her true feelings for she decided to go down to buy a few of the Flowers she knew Aerith would have loved. Tifa was taking a slower shower being sure to get all of her womanly folds and hiding places she heard a strange rumor that the flower girl was someone from her past and Tifa wanted to look her best if it was in fact the Ancient.

Tifa hadn't noticed just how much Aerith meant to her until after Sepheroth killed her but Tifa never felt that Aerith had truly died and hoped she'd come back someday. Tifa got into her tight t-shirt and shorts slipping into her sock and shoes easily and walked out the door the excitement was evident on her face though she prayed to the gods it wasn't in vein. As she walked up to the flower shop she could instantly smell Aerith's favorite flowers among the normal variety and Tifa walked in, her prays were not in Vein Aetirh had come back and was running the flower shop.

"Aerith." Tifa said happily almost tearing up


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy 7 or 13 not do I own the characters that have been Named thus far. The only thing I hold claim to is the plot in which this story takes place. Some characters may not be written as they were originally intended.**

**Final Fantasy**

**When Dreams Die**

**Chapter 2**

Tifa Stood in the door way of the floor shop breathless the one girl she had ever liked even more than her crush on Cloud paled in the wake of her feelings for the Ancient. As Flower girl turned to face the door she smiled and warmly remembering the who Tifa was and her own feelings for the martial artist she walked over to Tifa and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry I left you alone for so long." Aerith said half whispering half crying

Tifa was still stunned she couldn't move she waited so long for Aerith to return and now that she had Tifa couldn't be happier. The couple's reunion how ever was short-lived as Sara and Frost entered the flower shop Sara was determined to make Frost buy her some pretty pale pink ones.

"Welcome to the Flower Shop, how may I help you today?" Aerith greeted still holding Tifa though she slid in behind Tifa so she could best help her Customers.

"I want some of those pale pink ones in the window they would look so nice on the dining table." Sara said happily

"Those are a good choice would you like them cut or with the roots so you don't have to worry about them dying on you?" Aerith questioned

"Cut frost said. Neither of us are good with plants." Frost said rubbing the back of his neck. Sara made a scowling face at him but at least she was getting her flowers.

Aerith let go of Tifa only long enough the cut the Flowers and put them in a vase with some water in the bottom and told them to keep some water in the vase at all times for a longer life on the flowers. With the vase in hand Sara and Frost left allowing Tifa and Aerith to sneak off to the upper floors of the Flower shop.

Yuffie was as usual following Vincent around though she had matured over the years she still couldn't control herself around the Red cloaked man Cloud often had to laugh when he saw the two out and about town. It was actually rather nice today as Yuffie and Vincent paid cloud a surprise visit with out stealing any of his belongings. Yuffie had gotten better about who she stole from as most of the people in their town were all friends she had to careful that no one suspected any of them even though Frost was no doubt as guilty as she was half the time.

Lightning on the other hand had managed to escape her sister and find a safe place in town to try to forget about her all to intimate dream about the ex-SOLDIER Cloud. She decided to spend some time at the local library no one would think to actually look for her there as everyone knew how much she hated to read. Though for once she was going to o just that read.

She had chosen a number of books not really paying much attention to the titles but as she was reading the first book she found herself reading a sex novel which not only brought a blush to her face but also a whole new string of images about Cloud to her mind. She went to grab another book but saw that they were all romance or sex. Deciding that reading was not going to let her escape she decided that she might as well go talk to someone maybe she could ask Fang or Vanille for some advice.

Although it took a good bit of time she finally located Fang and Vanille having dinner no less at one of their favorite restaurants. Lightning politely asked if she could join them which they all to readily accepted their friend at their table even picked up on the fact her mind was troubled.

"Your wheels are spinning Lightning." Vanille said giggles her usual laugh when she knew someone was hiding a secret. Maybe they weren't the best ones for advice.

"Yea I'm having some boy trouble." Lightning confessed.

"Mm. Bout time you found someone Lightning dear." Fang said smiling a little deviously.

"Yea about that, you see I had a very sexual Dream about him last night and now I can't seem to get him out of my head." Lightning explained.

"So, who is it." Vanille asked just as excited as Sara had been. Vanille was definitely not the right person for advice.

"Cloud." Lightning said sighing as she finally broke down and told someone who she had dreamed about.

"The ex-SOLDIER?" Fang asked

"yea." Lightning confirmed

"You gonna tell him?" Vanille asked.

"I don't know the dreams are getting more intimate the more the come only a matter of time before they go all the way." Lightning said. She didn't want to admit it but she wasn't ready for the dreams to reach that point.

After a long discussion Lightning decided it was time to call it a night and go home as she opened the door to her apartment she slipped out of her vest, t-shirt, and shorts walking into the bathroom. Closing and locking the door she turned on the water getting the temperature just right for herself she was sure to steam up the mirror and glass. As she stepped into the shower she let the water run down her body she rest against the wall before reaching for the soap to lather onto her body she did enjoy the feeling of someone rubbing their hands up her soft skin over her sensitive nipples and her tight ass.

Cloud was sitting on his bed in the hotel room that the inn keeper basically gave him the week before he was topless wearing only his pants as he read one of his every growing book collection. Cloud had tried to keep his mind occupied during this peaceful time trying to settle into a decent job which he was able to do with a recovery company that helped recover various items sometimes it was dangerous but nothing Cloud couldn't handle.

He had just returned from one of his recoveries a few days ago which indirectly contributed to Lightning's dream. Cloud wasn't looking for love he always said he wasn't ready but the truth was he was more ready than he let on though lightning on the other hand was not. Cloud had kept his eyes open for anyone he thought was single and looking while he knew Tifa was single, well last he knew anyway, he didn't know Aerith was back yet.

As he was reading one of his newer books someone came knocking on his door as he answered the door he was shocked and pleased to see Tifa and Aerith standing their with Tifa beyond excited and happy and Aerith was just as happy but considerably calmer.

"well isn't this a pleasant surprise." Cloud said with a slight chuckle

"Hey cloud it's been awhile huh?" Aerith asked knowing the last time they saw each other cloud was at the verge of dying and he thought Aerith was already dead.

"yes it has." cloud said in agreement

"Tifa and I are getting back together and this time we're making it official." Aerith explained

"well I'm glad for you both." cloud said reassuringly

"Oh I saw Sara today she seemed like she was trying to get something out of Lightning again but seems she failed." Tifa said

"And you want me to try to get it out of her I take it." Cloud assumed

"if you can I'm sure Sara would love it." Tifa confirmed


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy franchise in any way shape or form. The only thing I own is this particular story's plot and any characters not found inside the games. This story has been rated M for the sexual content, later violence, and language unsuited for young readers. Please enjoy.**

**Final Fantasy**

**When Dreams Die**

**Chapter Three**

**Confessions**

Rain of all the days to have bad weather it had to be today when Sara wanted to go have a picnic with Frost. She thought quickly about her options and settled for having a picnic in their living room where they would be out of the rain but still have plenty of room for what ever happened during the time they would be together, something always happened though interrupting their time alone. Today Sara was determined to at least get to make out with her boyfriend if not go all the way like she wanted.

Frost who had come out of the shower still wrapped in the towel was to much for Sara who in turn pounced him and began making out with him as she tried to undress herself.

Cloud was never hindered by the rain in fact he rather enjoyed it. But before he could go enjoy the rain he had one mission to complete, find out Lightning's dream boy. As he made his way to the agreed meeting spot he allowed himself to relax which was good because no one was going to be expecting Lightning's answer.

Lightning arrived about ten minutes after Cloud wearing her usual outfit, though thankful of her vest as her shirt was slightly translucent thanks to the rain you could easily make out the lack of a bra and the curves of her cleavage. She sat down across from cloud who up until now been looking everywhere but at a person was now staring at Lightning's chest.

"Eyes Cloud." Lightning said Blushing as the man from her very recent very intimate dreams was now having bad thought about her.

"Sorry" Cloud said as he adjusted his gaze to her face instead of her chest, still having bad thoughts.

"So what did you want? You seemed pretty anxious to talk on the phone." Lightning commented.

"did I? Must have had something on my mind." Cloud commented indifferently not wanting to be blunt with his question but trying to find away to get Lightning to volunteer the information.

"I know the feeling I've had one thing on my mind the past few days, so much that it's entered my dreams." Lightning said honestly but not giving any details

"Really mind if I ask what?" Cloud question it was a good way of getting the wanted information with out having to dig or pry it was harmless this way.

"You." was all Lightning said

Clouds eyes widened as three things happened; one he realized that he had gotten erect under the table, two he found that he had been attracted to Lightning in a way that was not going to be just friends, and three Lightning was staring into his eyes.

"are you okay?" Lightning asked concerned for him.

"yea I'm fine just didn't know you thought of me in that way." Cloud confessed, he was attracted to her he wouldn't lie but was he truly ready for a relationship.

"Neither did I until a few nights ago when I had my first dream about you, just don;'t tell anyone okay." Lightning pleaded she wasn't ready for any kind of relationship that much she knew.

"I won't tell anyone I promise." there was no way Cloud was going to tell anyone Lightning was dreaming of him it was uncomfortable for both.

As Cloud stood to leave his erection had subsided thankfully he really didn't want Lightning to see a bulge in his pants. Lightning also stood to leave though she was sure to find herself in need of a new shirt by the time she got home as the rain had picked up. They both left each others company and went their separate way neither one wanting their conversation to ever be spoken about again but both wondered how they would proceed now.

Tifa was sleeping still though not in her own bed she in fact was in the upstairs bedroom of the flower shop where her lover Aerith lived and worked. Aerith was already up and about down in her hop helping Customers letting the naked Tifa sleep the night before had been one of passion and Tifa who was still inexperienced had maybe had one to many orgasms not that Aerith was complaining who greedily took all her lover had to give.

Cloud had entered the flower shop and told Aerith that he was not able to get anything out of Lightning and that she left before he could pry too much out of her. Aerith promised she would let Tifa know, while cloud prayed it wouldn't get back to Lightning. Aerith heard movement upstairs as smiled knowing her lover was awake she left cloud to go greet her sleeping beauty.

As lightning had predicted her white shirt was completely soaked allowing anyone to see clearly through it as if it was transparent, something she normally wouldn't mind, but today was different she didn't want anyone seeing her body uncovered. She hurried inside and threw off her vest and shirt leaving her shorts on for the moment as they hid the fact she was wet from something other than water. Why her mind was racing with images of her and Cloud she didn't know or just didn't want to admit it.

She raced to the shower eager to wash herself in hopes to curb her desire as she often did while in the shower, she'd have to learn a new way to feed this growing desire of her... that didn't involve getting romantically involved. Throwing her shorts into the hamper as she passed it up she turned on the water making it a lot colder than she normally would of course it stimulated a lot of her more sensitive areas but this was desired as she needed some form of release.

Back at Sara and Frost's place Sara was finally taking herself of of Frost after taking him where he once stood after his shower which they were no both in need of the only question was if it was safe to shower together or separately, Sara wanted it to be together for a couple reasons but she allowed Frost to take his own shower after she unexpectedly pounced him not that he minded he did enjoy the time on the floor very much. After they both had showered, Frost having showered twice now, they finally sat down for the picnic Sara had planned in the living room. This time Sara was able to resist her urges to pounce her lover, she would let him make the advances this time.

Sepheroth who had followed leads on a new criminal organization came to the city of Dawn's Hope in search of clues as that is where his leads showed a small group of the organization was hiding in the subterranean levels of the city out of sight and ignored by the citizens. Cloud who happened to be walking around the city saw Sepheroth and for once approached him casually as a he would any of his friends.

"Cloud a pleasure to see you once again." Sepheroth said with the hint of a genuine smile

"Sepheroth." Cloud greeted his former companion then former enemy.

"It's been to long wouldn't you say?" Sepheroth asked his greatest rival and old friend.

"Yea it has. So you picked up the hero's job now have you?" Cloud asked

"I have in fact I'm tracking a criminal organization seems a few have settled in the deeper levels of your city mostly just keeping an eye on you and your fiends. But, they know where the leader is and I intend to find him and remove the threat." Sepheroth explained. "oh and this is Lilith a seductress who knows her whips very well very deadly with any whip you give her."

"Pleasure to meet you." Cloud greeted the woman.

"hey there" she replied with a smile and a wave.


End file.
